How to Love Again
by little-world
Summary: A song fic about DianeRic and Zubin!


Diane slowly closed the door behind her as she came out of Ric's office. She hadn't wanted to cry in front of him. She hadn't wanted him to know how much he had hurt her by what he had said. She didn't want him to know. But now that he was unable to see her, she had no more strength to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.  
  
She quickly wiped away the newly fallen tears from her face as she began to hear footsteps approaching around the corner, and bravely forced a smile onto her face. It was Zubin. She didn't want anyone to know how much Ric had got to her. But it was unmistakable the pain that she was feeling, and the tears that she was crying.  
  
# you look so lonely just standing there  
  
hurting from love  
  
you smile but cannot hide the pain of losing too much  
  
i know your heart's been hurt so many times  
  
and you don't want to fall in love again  
  
let me dry each tear you cry  
  
i'll show you how to love again.#  
  
He momentarily closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, trying to hide the anger that he felt at Ric for causing Diane to be in this state, as he walked towards her and placed his arms around her, pulling her tightly into his chest. She needed to be held. She needed to be comforted.  
  
# just take my hand and we'll fly away  
  
chase all our dreams  
  
just close your eyes and let me take you  
  
to places you've never seen.#  
  
She closed her eyes as she rested against him. She knew that Zubin understood. She knew that he knew her history with Ric, and just how cruel Ric can be sometimes, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She cried uncontrollably into his shirt as he held her tightly close to him. Protecting her.  
  
# i know your heart's been hurt so many times  
  
and you don't want to fall in love again  
  
let me dry each tear you cry  
  
i'll show you how to love again.#  
  
Zubin sighed to himself. He hated seeing Diane upset. He hated seeing her hurting, and he hated Ric even more for being the reason that she was so unhappy. He wanted to make all of the pain that she felt go away. He knew that Diane still had feelings for Ric, he just wasn't sure if she was still in love with him. He longed so much for her to be in love with him instead, the way he loved her. He knew that he couldn't act upon his feelings. She wasn't in the right place, emotionally, in her life, for it to be complicated even further by him. He had to keep his feelings to himself. He knew that she wouldn't be strong enough to deal with him as well, still he just hated standing by and watching Ric hurt her the way he did. But he knew that what she needed now was a friend. A good friend.  
  
# so when you're feeling strange, afraid or insecure  
  
let me be the one to take your hand  
  
and leave you safe and warm  
  
i know what you're thinking  
  
that you've heard it all before  
  
and if you don't believe i mean what i say  
  
then baby walk out that door.#  
  
He knew that if he had had a chance with Diane, like Ric had, he would never have let her go. He would never have hurt her the way Ric did. Nothing or no one this precious deserved to be hurt or treated the way she was. He would keep her safe and make her happy. Make her feel the way he believed she deserved to feel - as though she was the only one in the world who mattered. As though she was the most precious thing in the universe.  
  
# i know your heart's been hurt so many times  
  
and you don't want to fall in love again  
  
let me dry each tear you cry  
  
i'll show you how to love again.#  
  
He knew that she needed protecting, and he wanted to be the one to do it. He would do anything in the world for her. For her to be safe and happy. To protect her. He wanted to dry her tears and make everything ok again. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to be the one who made her smile. To show her how love should feel. To know what it is to love and feel loved in return.  
  
# i know your heart's been hurt so many times  
  
and you don't want to fall in love again  
  
let me dry each tear you cry  
  
i'll show you how to love again.#  
  
Diane pulled away and looked up to him, sniffing. "Thanks" she said. Zubin rubbed his hand protectively and lovingly over her back and smiled down at her. "Any time" he replied.  
  
She forced a smile back at him and began walking away as Zubin stood staring after her. Transfixed on her. He continued standing in the spot in which he had held her in his arms, had been close to her, if only for a few moments. He knew that he would remember this moment forever. He knew that it would be the closest that he would ever be able to be to Diane, even though the love that he felt for her was the strongest he had ever felt before.  
  
# hurt so many times  
  
and you don't want to fall in love again  
  
let me dry each tear you cry  
  
i'll show you how to love again  
  
let me dry each tear you cry  
  
how to love again  
  
hurt too many times  
  
and you don't want to fall in love again  
  
let me dry each tear you cry  
  
i'll show you how to love again.# 


End file.
